1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a respiration mimic device for accurately reflecting dynamic patterns of a human body changing according to respiration by reflecting actual respiration patterns of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Treatment radiation of medical radiation is applied to a tumor of a cancer patient to die cancer cells or to not breed them, thereby to die the cancer cells on reaching the end of those life spans and to treat a cancer or to reduce pain of the patient.
Radiotherapy using such a treatment radiation is performed to prevent recurrence or in case of not performing surgery, or in the case that the radiotherapy is more efficient than the surgery, or in case of enhancing the quality of life for the patient by concurrently doing the surgery and radiotherapy, or to maximize an anti-cancer effect on doing chemotherapy, when there are the remaining cancer cells, for example, after doing the surgery.
The radiotherapy is performed by a medical equipment including a radiation generation device such as a linear accelerator.
The linear accelerator may output X-rays or electron-rays having high energy, may minutely control output dose, and therefore is used now as a standard equipment for radiotherapy.
However, it is important to properly control radiation dose outputted from a radiotherapy device on performing the radiotherapy. Since the radiation having optimum dose corresponding to a state or size or depth of the tumor should be illuminated to acquire a maximum treatment effect, it is very important that the linear accelerator outputs the radiation having the optimum dose.
Therefore, prior to usage of the radiotherapy device, operational preciseness, such as whether the accelerator is properly operated and particularly whether the radiation having necessary dose is outputted after normally controlling radiation dose, should be confirmed already. Further, it is preferable that dosage measurement for such a radiation measures the radiation illuminated into the specific portion in the body of the patient to be actually treated.
The one used for this purpose is called phantom, which is a measurement apparatus capable of measuring the radiation instead of the human body, in the medical field.
However, the phantom is an equipment for copying a part of the human body and therefore it is necessary that the phantom reflects the movement of internal organs such as the respiration movement of the human body to measure the distribution of the radiation dose actually irradiated into the specific portion of the human body. The device necessary for performing above contents is a respiration mimic device.
However, a prior respiration mimic device was limited to actually reflect the respiration pattern of the patient.